A Bit of Danger
by snazzyshepherd
Summary: When Charles refuses to fire a gun at your head, you ask your friend from the CIA, right? [set during First Class, Erik/Moira friendship only]


**This is an absolute shit one shot, but I wanted to do more of Moira and Erik's friendship, so I guess this is it :)**

* * *

><p>Erik grinned. Cold metal was pressed into his forehead. The woman across from him had her eyebrow raised, undeterred by the fact that she was holding a gun to one of her best friend's forehead. "MacTaggert, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to," Erik told her, figuring she might be a bit nervous.<p>

Moira grinned at him, clicking the safety off of the gun. "What, you chicken?" she mocked. Erik bounced on the balls of his heels, and nodded, ready to stop the bullet before it hit his head. "Alright, I'm gonna shoot you now."

Erik stood up to his full height and gave her a face of disbelief. "You can't _tell_ me when you're gonna start shooting me! That takes away the element of _danger_!" he complained, and Moira dropped the gun to her side, stripping off her shoes and other noisy clothing objects. "What are you doing?" Erik inquired as she continued to strip.

"You want me to put you in danger? Fine. Close your eyes and count to thirty," she snapped, walking away from him with the gun clenched in her hand. Erik would've questioned what she was doing if she wasn't already so far away from him. He hoped to God that she wasn't going to start shooting at him with his eyes closed, but he followed the gun nonetheless. It, and by definition, Moira, was still walking in the opposite direction, going behind something.

"Thirty," he called to her, opening his eyes. In the distraction of finishing off the counting, he'd lost track of the gun. Oh dear. There was no trace of Moira anywhere that he could see, and the eerie chirping of crickets in the large yard were enough to put him on edge. But the woman wouldn't _actually_ try and _kill_ him, would she? Erik pursed his lips, spinning around to try and figure out her location. _She probably would, come to think of it.__  
><em>

Suddenly a gunshot rang out behind him, and he flung up a barricade around himself, stopping the bullet in midair. He whipped around, and saw Moira dashing out from behind one of the bushes, still firing the gun. Erik had dropped the massive magnetic barricade, and was now focusing on each individual bullet.

Moira continued to fire at him, Erik continued to deflect them. She chased the taller man down into the field where the lake was, and he ran backwards, trying to avoid getting shot. "You," he panted as he took a dive roll under a bench, "Are _insane_!"

"I've been... called... much worse," she responded, pausing for a second only to reload the gun, before she persisted to shoot at Erik. "This is fun," Moira shouted to him, and he smiled, but still looked at her like she was crazy.

"This is your idea of _fun!?_" he shot back, deflecting a bullet into the lake, causing a larger splash then he had anticipated. Unfortunately, without either of them noticing, the gunshots had called the attention of Charles, who was peeking out the back doors to see Moira shooting at Erik and Erik deflecting the bullets, both of them running around like giggling idiots.

They somehow brought their game back toward the mansion, and, still unaware of the fact that Charles was walking across the courtyard, continued to fire. Erik deflected one of the bullets, and it flew past the telepath, only barely missing the small of his back. Both of them stopped in their tracks when Charles stumbled forward, and let out breaths of relief they didn't know they were holding when he glared at them.

"Seriously? You could kill somebody like that!" he snapped. "Or worse, I could've been paralyzed! Would you genuinely like to see me in a wheelchair, you two!? I bet you do, you two running around acting like utter _imbeciles_ when the others are trying to _train!?_ I would expect this from the children, but not you! Moira I thought you should know better!" Erik, now out of the shock of having almost shot his best friend, had started giggling. _What's so funny, Erik?_ Charles demanded in his mind.

_Oh, nothing. You look so precious when you're angry._ Erik responded, giving the shorter man a winning smile. Moira raised her eyebrow and put a hand on her hip.

_Shut up. _Charles snapped, and his face turned visibly red with embarrassment. Erik grinned, his shark-like grin, and chuckled slightly.

_You know you love me._

Charles blushed deeper, glaring away from him. I_ don't, you ass._

_You guys know I can hear you, right?_ Moira had a smirk resting on her face as her voice invaded both of their minds, and the two men snapped their heads around to stare at her. "Charles here seems to have forgotten to close the channel," she grinned, arms crossed smugly. _Honestly, shut up and kiss already._

Now Charles _and_ Erik were blushing, Charles having projected the thought out to Erik. "Now, Moira, let's not be ridiculous," Charles muttered awkwardly, shifting on his feet. However, raising his eyebrow at the young woman, Erik darted forward and pecked Charles on the cheek. The British man's face drained of all color. "Erik- you- oh dear God-" but both of them could hear his projected thoughts of happiness.

Moira grinned at the stock-still Charles, and stuffed her gun in the waistband of her pants, swaggering away with her hips swaying. "Don't think this means I won't cockblock you at every chance I get, you guys," she announced. "I'm still gonna do that, it's my job now. I'm the CIA's official cockblocker."


End file.
